


I Think I Love You

by ElsaDreary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary
Summary: "Grantaire aimait Eponine, et Eponine aimait Grantaire. D’un amour qui n’était ni charnel, ni sentimental."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! :D   
> Mon premier OS sur Ao3, un peu bancal et pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira   
> Parce que ce brOTP est vraiment génial (et un peu drama)

Éponine aimait Grantaire. Elle lui parlait peu, le connaissait encore moins que tous les autres étudiants de la barricade - et pourtant, elle l’appréciait. Car elle lui ressemblait. Dans sa déchéance, dans son air sérieux et sarcastique mais en réalité constamment perdu. Dans sa tristesse, ses paroles, mots mélancoliques noyés dans la liqueur. Dans ses yeux, sombres, froids, impossibles à réchauffer. Dans sa tenue, dans ses gestes, dans son âme. 

Il n’était que perte, rature, une tache sur un livre, une griffure sur une peau. Il était tout ce qui représentait le sombre, le néfaste, le méprisable. Et, bien qu’en apparence, Eponine n’avait rien de tout ça, elle se comparait à cet homme. 

Elle n’avait pas envie de le voir, ni de partager sa douleur : chacun gardait la sienne de son côté, et ça leur allait très bien. Ce n’est pas sur quelques larmes qu’ils formeraient une amitié.

Ils étaient de ces personnes, jeunes et belles, mais détruites par le monde qui les entoure. Celles rongées, déchirées de l’intérieur car leur cœur est loin d’être leur compagnon favori. Celles qui courent à leur perte en en ayant pleinement conscience, dont le seul vœu est d’en finir. Celles dont le corps porte les marques de l’esprit, et dont l’esprit porte le deuil du corps.

Grantaire noyait ses songes dans sa bouteille, Éponine les gardait enfouis dans ses poches. Il buvait - elle pensait. 

Puis il y avait cette passion commune. Cet espoir à jamais enterré dont ils rêvaient encore. Celui d’un amour, d’un désir, d’une plaie pansée. Car, bien que leurs cœurs ne soient déjà brûlés, une flamme persistait. Cette flamme qui se réveillait à la vue de l’homme qu’ils aimaient - Enjolras pour l’ivrogne, Marius pour la voleuse. Et ces deux hommes n’étaient que leurs contraires.

Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, comme les deux autres : mais eux l’avaient gardée, cette jeunesse magnifique aux reflets de rébellion. Ils étaient aussi puissants, intelligents, fins. Courageux, déterminés, admirables. Aveuglés par un but, inconscients, redoutés. Si épris de cette conviction, d’ailleurs, que Grantaire et Éponine avaient peu à peu disparu de leurs pensées.

Mais ces deux derniers s’y habituaient. Finalement, ils avaient leur vraie place : le vide. Ne devenant plus qu’une ombre au sol, une voix mêlée aux autres, ils partaient, lentement, et leur réel départ passerait inaperçu.

Leur vie n’était qu’une goutte de sang insignifiante, ils en étaient conscients, et ils essayaient d’en rire. Alors leurs lèvres rêches et déchirées esquissaient un sourire amer, leurs voix graves et enrouées camouflaient le désespoir. Ils auraient aimé être sincères et chanter avec leurs compagnons la beauté d’une utopie ridicule. 

Pourtant Éponine et Grantaire en étaient incapables. Ils savaient. Ils savaient comment se terminerait cette rébellion d’enfants, comment les pleurs remplacerait les discours. 

Grantaire aimait Éponine, et Éponine aimait Grantaire. D’un amour qui n’était ni charnel, ni sentimental - juste un fardeau qu’ils partageaient en silence dans ce café bien trop empli d’espoir.


End file.
